


So Long, Farewell!

by charleybradburies



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarrow Femslash Week Day 7: Milestones <s>AND/OR Fluff and/or Smut</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, Farewell!

[ ](http://imgur.com/Emhu3z0)


End file.
